seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Key Dungeon Part 5
Hyn, was walking Rangton to the compound. Rangton noticed most of the area was full of flowers, along the path, and had rather strange looking trees, that were more floral then bark. He poked Hyn, and Hyn looked back at Rangton. "What's with the really pretty flowers hanging around here? Or did I miss the greatest fertilizer known to man?" "Oak, with his knowledge of flowers, he grew all the natural flora life here. Every base and island we have, he has touched, and made a beauty. It... Helps. I do not see the use of doing so. Machines there, and a irrigation system could help power the base for 12% more efficient." Rangton, watching all the plants, and decided that maybe all this flora was better. Made everything look alive, and defiantly helped the huge, scary looking compound. It was gigantic, and had a door with one window. Hyn, looking at a metal door, opened it, and the compound left a huge burst of cold wind at Rangton. Rangton, watching the dark corridor, descend, looked at Hyn, and shrugged. "Can we have a flash light?" Hyn, touched his right thumb, and a light came out of his eyes. Rangton coughed, and scratched his chin. "Meh, you think that looks cool. I can do this." Rangton opened his mouth, and slapped it, causing a hollow noise. Hyn, if possible, look unimpressed, and walked down. Rangton walked down with him, and after a few minutes, they saw a long hall. The two walked past, and saw glass walls, holding multiple pirates. Rangton, looking at their sad faces, coughed. Why should he feel bad? They deserve it. So did they. But, deserving, and letting it go, did not go hand and hand with Rangton's dictionary. Rangton, kept on walking, and poked the robot again. Hyn looked down at Rangton, and Rangton have a massive grin under his mask. "May I see prisoner 0?" "Prisoner 0? We don't have a prisoner 0." "Joke. I mean, the one that went after us in Drum. What's his name? Rangton? No, not sexy enough... Melk? No... Malk! Yes, that guy's name was Malk." Hyn, pointed towards the end. "Malk is at the end of the hall. He is rather damaged, and we shall report about him to the marines soon. It should get us some money." Rangton, bowed, and slowly walked towards the end of the hall. Hyn, walked back up, to go to the gate. - Zozo, was pushed into a room by Lonnie, and it closed, to have him faced with an angry screaming Ralph. Lonnie, moved the others faster, and wanted them to be far apart from each other. Even hurt, they were still dangerous, and soon, Hyn would be in the halls, making sure they didn't try anything. He grabbed Fea, and opened a door. "Have fun, the 3rd captain is somewhat poisoned." Fea, hearing that, knew that he beat Malk. Only one of the captain had enough strength to defeat them, and if he was poisoned, he should have fought Malk. Fea, walking in, saw Shoto, who was in his bed. She wanted to strangle him, but went close to him, put her mask down, but still having goggles, and gave a grin. "Hello. I am your doctor." - Tack, was the last one to be with Lonnie, and they saw a door. Lonnie, opened it, and held Tack. "Now, don't be freaked out by his face... It's fake. Quick word of advice, be nice to plants. It may save you." Lonnie pushed Tack in, and closed it, and Tack saw a man. He was wearing a black suit, and had a flower mask on. "OAK!" Tack was surprised, and just reacted. Oak, looking at him, remembered his voice. "Marshall D. Tack. We meet again." Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Key Dungeon Arc